John Quinn
by catwomans
Summary: After Joker's death, Harley Quinn concocts a plan to avenge the death of her "puddin'" after bringing his "final act" into this world. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne finds himself sympathetic towards Harley and grief-stricken over the death of his longtime foe, unaware of Harley Quinn's plan for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Just what this world needs: another Joker's death aftermath/Joker's child story! But I think this story is interesting so I hope you'll forgive me. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Partially inspired by _Harley Quinn's Revenge_.

**I do not own or claim to own DC Comics, Batman, Harley Quinn, Alfred Pennyworth, or the Joker. But I did create John Quinn.**

* * *

It is a quiet, dark night in a chilly Gotham City in late October. Nothing is heard, whether it be a violent mugging or a hoot from an owl. However, a wail grows in the distance, seeming to come from the direction of the slums of Gotham. The wail quickly grows into a agonized scream of a woman obviously in pain.

The scream is coming from an abandoned shack, made of cardboard, on a roof of an abandoned high-rise apartment building. Two thugs, faces painted to resemble clowns, dressed in sweatshirts and black paints armed with guns, are attending a woman giving birth.

"Push!" one of the thugs yells to the woman in pain.

"What do you think I'm doing, ya idiot?" the woman, with a heavy Brooklyn accent, yells to the thug, before continuing screaming.

"I - I think I see somethin' - it - it might be the head!" the second thug exclaims.

"Pull, you nitwit!" the women yells again, pushing until the thug yells he has the baby.

"It's here - it's, it's - it's alive." the thug tells the relieved mother.

"Give me my baby, I don't want you to touch him." the mother yells, reaching her arms out for her baby. "It's a boy, ain't it? A _pwecious_ little boy."

The baby, with pale skin, blonde hair, and green eyes, is shown to be held by Harley Quinn, Joker's former lover. "I'm gonna name him Johnny - John Quinn. He's gonna be mama's and dada's little killer."


	2. Chapter 2

_LiL-Princess-Of-Death_:

_Can't wait until you update! You should make the chapters a little longer though!_

Thanks! The first chapter was just a short introduction, like a prelude. Some chapters will be short, some will be long. The story will end up being probably only seven chapters long, so it probably won't be _that_ long of a story but I think that it will have all the chapters it needs to tell everything and make everything go smoothly. Now onto chapter two! As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Rate and review if you'd like!

**I do not own or claim to own DC Comics, Batman, Harley Quinn, Alfred Pennyworth, or the Joker. But I did create John Quinn.**

* * *

The morning after the birth of John Quinn, we find Bruce Wayne awaiting breakfast from his loyal butler, Alfred.

"Master Bruce, what would you like for breakfast -"

Alfred notices that Bruce is not paying attention to him; staring out the window, Bruce is still haunted by the memory of nine months ago, carrying the Joker's body out of the Monarch Theater after he had succumbed to his Titan poisoning.

"Master Bruce, what are you doing?" Alfred asks, coming out of the kitchen to find Bruce sitting near the window staring out of it, blankly.

"Oh, nothing, Alfred," Bruce says looking away from the window. "I'll - I'll have eggs this morning."

"Oh, alright then, Master Bruce." Alfred begins to walk away but turns back around sharply to say, "Ahem, Master Bruce? I know why you are acting this way. But I must remind you that he was your enemy. You cannot let your sorrows over the death of a human overshadow the suffering that human caused. Just my two cents, Master Bruce, thought I should offer them." Alfred walks back into the kitchen leaving Bruce questioning himself over what Alfred had just said, continuing to look out of the window.

"He's right," Bruce says to himself in his mind. "The Joker was an enemy and now he's gone. No more people getting mercilessly hurt by his tyranny. But I still can't shake this feeling of sympathy. I don't want anyone to die, no matter who they are or what they caused. And then still, I wouldn't want hundreds of innocents to die because _one_ evil person survived." Bruce, still looking uneasy, shuts his eyes and tries to relax, which Alfred notices as he checks on him from the doorway of the kitchen. Bruce opens his eyes and notices Alfred, who opens walks out of the doorway, closer to Bruce.

"Master Bruce, I know you are feeling conflicted. It's a dreadful feeling, but you've got to pull through. For Gotham. _For yourself._"

"I know, Alfred. I know. I - Is breakfast ready?"

"Not just yet, but it will be in a few minutes." Alfred begins to walk back towards the kitchen but turns again after pausing for a moment. "Try to think what I said over, Master Bruce." Alfred walks back into the kitchen and Bruce resumes looking out of the window before getting up and sitting at the dining table.

We fade to the slums of Gotham, where we see Harley, in a rundown, abandoned apartment (the one she gave birth on), placing her baby on the mattress on the floor of a dirty, one-window bedroom down the hall. Standing up, she faces two thugs (the ones that assisted her labor), both of whom look uneasy.

"Alright, boys. Now that we got that pregnancy outta the way, we can focus on the plan. We're gonna get B-Man. We're gonna shoot his little Bat-Brains out for what he did to Mister J." Harley turns back toward the baby, and sits on the mattress with her child and cuddles with him.

"How are we gonna do it?" one of the thugs asks.

Standing up, Harley snarls, but relaxes her face to speak. "I got it all figured out - first we're gonna trick the B-Man into coming to the scene of a "crime", which is what you two are gonna do."

"What do you mean?" the other thug asks, anxiously.

"You're gonna fake a crime to get the B-Man's attention! Then after you two run away somehow -"

"Somehow?" the same thug interrupts.

"We'll think of that later, jeez! Anyway, after you two disappear, I'm gonna surprise 'im and you two'll capture him and then we're gonna have a little fun with Batsy."

"Alright. But when should we do it?" the first thug asks.

"Tomorrow night, I'll perfect the little things in the plan and then we'll go out and do it." Harley smiles in her usual way, and then sits down on the mattress. "'k you two go now, I'll call ya back when I need ya!"

"Shouldn't we stay here until the plan sta -" the second thug begins before Harley snarls and yells,

"Shouldn't you two just _LEAVE_?" The two thugs leave the apartment while Harley looks at them sourly. When they shut the door, she turns toward her baby, and hugs him.

"We'll get 'im, Johnny. We'll make your dada proud."

That night, we fade to Bruce's master bedroom in Wayne Manor; we find him laying down on his bed, looking blankly at the wall.

"How could I feel sympathy for him? _Him_, of all people. And Harley. I don't know what's become of her but I don't think she took the news too well." Bruce then flashes to the moment where he carried Joker's lifeless corpse out of the Monarch Theater, which, when seen by Harley, causes her to collapse on her knees and sob inconsolably. Flashing back, Bruce's eyes widen.

"Poor Harley. She's just an innocent soul obsessed with a psychopath. I guess she'll be that way until the day she dies. Feeling sympathy for Harley Quinn _and _the Joker. I guess there's a first time for everything." Bruce thinks about it for a moment.

"I just wish I could know what's up with her. I can't help but worry that her psyche has completely collapsed at the loss of Joker." Bruce ponders, and then shuts his eyes and goes to sleep.

As we fade to the next morning in the Gotham slums, we find Harley waking to find John crying.

"Oh, what do I do now? Are ya hungry?" Harley asks the baby, who's cries intensify. Harley frantically searches for a bottle before finally finding one under a blanket on the dilapidated couch. With one hand, she fills it with formula and heats the bottle with the microwave. After it finishes, Harley attempts to give the baby the bottle right away, but she finds that it's too hot so she waits until it cools. After it cools, Harley attempts again and is successful.

"Here ya go, sugar baby pumpkin pie." Harley starts to feed the baby the bottle. "Ha, that's what ya dada used to call me." Harley continues, smiling. The baby soon after finishing his bottle falls asleep and Harley lays the baby down on the mattress after returning to the bedroom.

"Good thing I thought of gettin' the milk from the store after them bozos robbed it or I'd be hopeless!" As Harley lays the baby down, he begins to cry. She begins to look uneasy, wondering why the baby is crying.

"Now what am I supposed to do? Oh, this'd be so much easier if Mister J was around." Harley looks uneasy, trying to calm the baby down by tickling him. When that fails, she tries jiggling keys and making faces, both of which fail as well.

Eventually, Harley thinks of singing a lullaby to the baby, but that too proves unsuccessful. She eventually starts to whistle the tune to "Rock-a-Bye-Baby" and the baby listens intently, eventually quieting, and falls asleep.

"Now that the baby's quiet I gotta get those two over here."

Harley calls the two thugs at their hideout, who come to the abandoned apartment building. When one of them raises their hand to knock, Harley opens the door.

"Come in, you idiots. Can't have the Bat seeing you and gettin' wise." Harley ushers them in and shuts and locks the door. "Alright, here's the complete plan, which I finished just today." Harley smiles, but the two thugs look at each other, nervously. Harley notices and snarls, which makes them look at her intently. "First, we're gonna go to the Gotham City Bank - you two are gonna throw Mister J's very own Joker teeth into the two glass doors, setting off the alarm. Mr. B-Man should come flying right over there. After that, you two climb up the ladder of the building next to ya, leading him to the roof. Then you two jump to the next one -" Harley is interrupted by one of the thugs."

"Jump?" the thug asks.

"Yes, jump! What, are ya afraid?" Harley asks, with a mean look on her face. The thug fidgets with his hands and Harley nods. "That's what I thought."

Harley continues, "Anyway, you two jump to the next roof and that's where I'll be hiding. You two lead him to the edge of the second roof and then I'll come up behind him and stab his back. At that time, you two kick his shins and then we'll tie him up and bring him to your hideout where we'll have a little fun with the Bats."

"I guess that makes sense but why do we gotta take him to _our_ hideout? What if we fail and he knows where we are?" one of the thugs asks.

"We'll just do it! And we're not gonna fail. Everything is gonna go right, just for Mister J. Seeing me beat up the Bats then shoot his little brains out will make Mister J cry tears of laughter down from Heaven, I just know it will." Harley says in response.

"Well, when we gonna do it?" the same thug asks.

"Around 7 tonight, and don't you be any later than 6:30, got it?"

The two thugs nod their heads, and then are both ushered quietly out of the apartment by Harley who locks the door on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three commence! As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Rate and review if you'd like!

**I do not own or claim to own DC Comics, Batman, Harley Quinn, Alfred Pennyworth, or the Joker. But I did create John Quinn.**

* * *

On the night of Harley's plan, Bruce is sitting in the Batcave staring at the Batsuit, which he hasn't worn since Joker's death.

"Master Bruce, why are you down here all alone?" Alfred asks, shocking Bruce who wasn't expecting him.

"Oh, nothing Alfred. I'm just..." Bruce stumbles, before Alfred comes up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're feeling, Master Bruce. Do you recall what I said this morning? You - _I_ - cannot let your remorse and sorrow get in the way of your protection of Gotham. You must serve Gotham as you always have, with or without the Joker out there. Please, Master Bruce. Please recall the duty you committed yourself to after the death of your parents. By sitting here, you're letting the mugger that killed them essentially win." Bruce looks to Alfred with a frown. Alfred continues, "I'm sorry if I'm being frank, Master Bruce. But I cannot let you do this to yourself and to Gotham." Alfred walks away from Bruce, and takes the Batman costume out of the case, handing it to him. "It's time to let go, Bruce. You had no deciding factor in the entire ordeal. You must continue to protect people's lives. You must also continue living _your _own life, Master Bruce." Alfred begins to leave the Batcave before Bruce stops him.

"You - you're right, Alfred. I don't know what's happened to me. I just feel like I've failed myself, and all I stand for. But, you're right - I must continue to protect Gotham with or without the Joker. I just wish I could find an explanation to why I'm feeling this way about his death, especially _his_ death." Bruce says.

"No need for explanation, Master Bruce. I understand everything. You cannot bare to let yourself see a life lost, no matter who's life it is." Alfred ponders for a moment, ushering Bruce to put his costume on, before continuing up the stairs into the manor. After suiting up, Bruce leaves the manor out into the Gotham night.

Shortly thereafter, Harley's plan goes into action. Having her baby watched by a woman whom Harley trusts (as she used to be Joker's thug), Harley and the two thugs rush to Gotham City Bank with two pairs of Joker's teeth.

"Okay, I'm gonna take my position. Now don't screw up while I'm gone, I mean it!" Harley says before she runs off into the darkness to take her position on the roof two doors down, behind a chimney.

The two thugs look at each other before breaking the door with the Joker teeth, sounding the alarm. Batman, who arrived five minutes earlier after leaving the Batcave, hears the alarm and advances toward it. He notices the broken door of the Gotham City Bank, but doesn't notice anybody near it. He glides to the door and is startled when the two thugs run to the first building to the left of the bank, climbing up the ladder to the roof. Before running after them, Batman notices the Joker's teeth used to smash the door, surprising him.

Batman races after them, climbing up the ladder and finding the two attempting to jump to the next building. Before he reaches them, the two successfully jump to the other building, where Harley is hiding. Approaching the edge of the roof, the two thugs wait for Batman. Batman jumps to the next building and advances toward the thugs.

While Batman silently walks up toward the two thugs as they lean over the edge of the roof, Harley stands from behind the chimney on the roof bearing a knife and rope. Before she can grab him however, Batman, by instinct, flings his arm back and knocks her to the ground. As her turns around, Batman is visibly shocked at what he sees.

"Har - Harley Quinn?" Bruce thinks in his mind. Harley doesn't speak, and instead trips him, signaling her thugs to escape with her as she jumps off the roof. Before Batman can catch them, they have escaped.

Still shocked, Bruce looks in the direction they ran, thinking, "She's still in Gotham? I should stay vigilant for anything suspicious. I would have thought she would have left Gotham long, long ago." After thinking about it some more, Bruce glides off into the night.

After being slapped in the face by Batman, Harley and her thugs escape to her apartment. As she walks in the door, she throws down the knife and the rope and collapses on the couch, exhausted and hurt.

"Get me an ice-pack, you idiot!" Harley yells one of her thugs, who walked into the kitchen to clean himself off. "Bats can sure pack a wallop. I don't wanna be in your shoes next time around."

"Next time around?" one of the thugs wonders, shocked. "Why we gotta do this again?"

"Because we didn't catch Batman you idiot! After my face heals we'll go and do it again but we'll bring more 'reinforcements' to really get 'im good. But until then we'll just have to wait it out so he doesn't get any suspicions. Come back tomorrow and we'll talk then." Harley says. The two thugs walk out of the apartment and quietly go back to their hideout.

The next day, Bruce is awaiting breakfast, still thinking over reasons of Harley's appearance last night.

Walking in with his breakfast, Alfred asks, "Did something happen last night, Master Bruce?"

"Nothing serious, but I saw Harley Quinn last night. She was with two of Joker's thugs. The two thugs threw 'Joker teeth' into the Gotham City Bank and then ran out from the shadows when I went to go investigate. After I caught up with them, I was nearly attacked by Quinn, who then signaled her thugs to leave after she kicked me in the shin to distract me."

"What are you trying to think over?"

"Why the thugs - and Harley herself - would stay in Gotham after Joker's death. It's obvious she was trying to attack me on purpose, but why now? Why so many months after Joker's death? I'm going to have to try to do some research on her and her gang as I'm also wondering if this is meant to be an isolated incident that failed or something entirely more nefarious."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Kind of short, but I think it leads up nicely to - my favorite moment that I wrote - the speech Harley gives in the next chapter. As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Rate and review if you'd like! Also, if you wouldn't mind, could you check out my new story, _Why Wonder? _(You can check it out by clicking on my profile). Much appreciated if you do!

**I do not own or claim to own DC Comics, Batman, Harley Quinn, Alfred Pennyworth, or the Joker. But I did create John Quinn.**

* * *

Two weeks after the incident between Harley and Batman, Batman has lowered his suspicions somewhat, but is still on the lookout for any sightings of Joker's thugs - or Harley herself.

"My research has come up dry, Alfred. I can't find anything new on the Joker's gang in Gotham - crime reports, hideouts being spotted, anything. It's like they aren't in Gotham at all."

"Isn't that good news, Master Bruce?" Alfred says, walking next to Bruce on his computer in the Batcave.

"Not to me. If they are removing all the records of their existence in Gotham, they're trying to disappear for my suspicions to lower so they can attack again. I'll remain vigilant." Bruce gets up from his seat and leaves the Batcave, off into the night.

That night, in Harley's "apartment," she is talking with her two original thugs and eight others, all made up to look like clowns.

"Alright, boys. The heat from the Batman should be dying down soon, in about a few days or another week. When it does, we'll do another 'diversion' to get the B-Man's attention. This time, we're gonna 'change our identities.'"

"How we gonna do that?" one of the thugs asks.

"I'm gonna take off my makeup and costume to look like a simple 'lady' - you all will take off your makeup too. Anyway, you two idiots will grab me and drag me into the alley. When the Bats comes, like I know he will, you four will be up on the roof of the building I'm dragged behind. When he's right below you, jump on 'im. Then you four come from the sides of the building and beat 'im up. Us three will be on the roof, where I'll be in my costume, and I'll jump down and hit 'im in the face with a bat. When he falls, we'll take him to your warehouse." Harley says.

"Well, when we gonna do this?" one of the new thugs asks.

"In a few days, around 9:00pm. You all come over here, without your makeup on, at 7:30, got it?" Harley replies.

The thugs nod and Harley ushers them out of the apartment.

After those days pass, Harley and the thugs are getting ready in her apartment.

"Alright, it's almost time. How do I look?" Harley strikes a pose in her blue dress with a long blue jacket and black heels. Her blonde hair is straight down her back and she's wearing no makeup.

"You - you look fine." one of the thugs says, nervous to her reaction. She scowls, feeling his response insincere, but brushes it off. She kisses her baby and places him in the arms of a female thug sitting on the couch.

"It's time. You all go first and prepare at the old Gotham Pawn Shop - I'll be there in ten minutes."

The thugs leave and head toward the pawn shop. Harley kisses the baby once more and leaves after ten minutes, walking in the direction of the thugs.

Meanwhile, Bruce is patrolling Gotham by the rooftops, looking out for anything suspicious or criminal. In the direction of the pawn shop, he notices a woman - Harley - walking alone on the sidewalks. He decides to follow her to make sure she will be safe and notices her grabbed, in front of the pawn shop, by two men - two of her thugs - who search her purse. After dumping it out, the two drag her behind the alley next to the pawn shop. Gliding over to the pawn shop, Batman attempts to run into the alley but is jumped by the four thugs. He fights off two of them before four more come from the opposite side of the pawn shop. The two thugs who were defeated recover and continue fighting Batman, who has defeated three of the other thugs but is somewhat weakened. Harley, with full makeup and costume, grabs the bat left by the thugs on the top of the building and jumps down in front of the shop, facing Batman.

"Smile for me, B-Man."

Batman looks in the direction of Harley, slightly surprised, before she hits him with her bat. Falling to the ground, his vision blurs but he is still conscious. Harley pulls his head up by the ears of his mask and hits him again with the bat, causing him to pass out.

"Grab 'im." Harley says, signaling the thugs. They grab Batman and carry him in the direction of their hideout. As the thugs walk away from the pawn shop, Harley stops for a moment and smiles up to the sky.

"I hope you're watchin', Mister J," she says, walking away from the pawn shop and in the direction of the thugs.

In the thugs' hideout, Batman regains consciousness. His head is covered with a burlap sack, and he is tied to a chair in the middle of the warehouse. He struggles to get his hands free from the rope to no avail. In the distance, he can hear something hitting the bars on a stairwell, followed by footsteps. The footsteps grow closer, and he can make out a shadow from the sack that covers his head. The sack is yanked from his head as Harley walks around the chair to look at Batman.

"How ya doin', B-Man?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five! Again, this is kind of short, but I think that it says everything nicely. I really liked writing this moment because I had thought of it before I had even written the first chapter. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Rate and review if you'd like! Also, if you wouldn't mind, could you check out my new story, _Why Wonder? _(You can check the story out of my profile.) Much appreciated if you do!

**I do not own or claim to own DC Comics, Batman, Harley Quinn, Alfred Pennyworth, or the Joker. But I did create John Quinn.**

* * *

In the thugs' hideout, Batman regains consciousness. His head is covered with a burlap sack, and he is tied to a chair in the middle of the warehouse. He struggles to get his hands free from the rope to no avail. In the distance, he can hear something hitting the bars on a stairwell, followed by footsteps. The footsteps grow closer, and he can make out a shadow from the sack that covers his head. The sack is yanked from his head as Harley walks around the chair to look at Batman.

"How ya doin', B-Man?"

"Harley Quinn?"

"That's the name," she replies, smiling.

"Let me out of here," Batman says, still struggling to get his hands free.

"No - not just yet, I'm afraid," Harley replies.

"Why are you doing this? Why am I here?" Batman asks, silencing his struggles.

"You're here for the show! I'm puttin' on a show for Mister J in Heaven. You've got the leading role," Harley says, walking away from Batman and looking away from him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mister J's gonna be cryin' from laughin' in Heaven, I just know it. He probably already is - he's probably lovin' how the Bat was taken down by a bat," Harley starts to chuckle, which angers Bruce.

"Tell me what you're talking about!" Batman yells, frustrated.

"You know why, B-Man. You killed Mister J," Harley says, turning around.

"What do you mean?"

Harley comes closer to Bruce and walks around the chair saying, "You let him die in that theater. You didn't wanna give him the cure so you took it all yourself and let him die."

"I was going to give him the cure. He jumped on my back and made me smash the vial. He died by his own stupidity." Batman says with a scoff.

Staring Batman in the eyes with a scowl, Harley says in a firm tone, "Don't you call Mister J stupid! You let him die! My puddin' was dyin' and you just let 'im die!"

"I told you I didn't let him die," Batman says, in a firm but loud voice.

Walking with her back to Bruce, Harley, wiping the tears from her eyes, says, "You don't even care that you took him from us. You just continue to live your life fightin' crime and you leave us to rot."

"_Us_?" Bruce says, confused.

"Oh, you don't know?" Harley says, turning around. "I thought you would'a known, since they call ya 'World's Greatest Detective'."

"What do you mean?"

"I really thought you of all people would'a known," Harley says, with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Batman repeats, frustrated, his voice getting louder.

Harley smirks at Batman and walks back up the stairs. "Come here, baby," Harley says, cradling John in her arms. She walks down the stairs with the baby, shielding him from the confused Batman's view.

"This is what I mean," Harley says, holding out John to Batman's face. Batman's eyes widen and his mouth opens, shocked.

"This is me and the Joker's itty bitty baby. Look at his little face!" Harley smiles, hugging her child. Batman, still shocked, is speechless.

"I named him Johnny. John Quinn. Isn't that a good name, Bats? I'm sure his daddy would'a liked 'im - if you hadn't _killed_ his daddy," Harley looks at Batman as she says this, before looking back at the baby.

"I told you I _didn't_ kill him," Batman says, still shocked but able to say something.

"Say another line, Bats, 'cause that one ain't gonna work," Harley says, smiling at the baby playing with her finger. "Look at this little baby," Harley holds the baby out to Batman's face, "you took away his dada from 'im. He would'a loved his dada but now we'll never know 'cause you killed him!"

Composing herself, Harley takes the baby out of Bruce's face and plays with him with her finger. "Too bad you killed Mister J. _Too bad,_" Harley says, with a smirk on her face growing.

"Let me out of here, Quinn. You're only making it worse on yourself," Batman says, trying to compose himself.

"How can I make anything worse on myself than it already is?" Harley yells. "You took 'im away! You took Mister J away from Johnny!" Harley yells, putting the baby back in Bruce's face. "You took him away from me! You took him away from us!" she continues yelling, yanking the baby back into her arms, out of Bruce's face. "You just couldn't let us have our little family because that would have just been _too good_! Now I don't got Mister J and Johnny's don't got a dada - all because of _you_!" Harley says, weeping.

As she wipes the tears from her face, Harley smirks, "But I'm gonna make up for all that." Harley walks back up the stairs and hands the baby back to the thugs. Coming back down the stairs, Harley walks toward Batman. She grabs a gun hidden in her collar. She cocks it, pointing it in Batman's face. Still weeping, Harley again wipes the tears from her eyes with her arm, before smiling again.

As she is about to pull the trigger Harley calmly says, "This is for _you_, Mister J."


	6. Chapter 6

_TitanWolf:_

_Harley has a Jersey accent just to be clear, Tara Strong couldn't get it right so she went with a Brooklyn accent._

Interesting, I've never heard that. I've always heard/read that Harley had a strong Brooklyn accent (from Wikipedia, and other places I can't remember) but she does seem to have a New Jersey accent in there as well. Thanks for the information, and thanks for reading if you do!

Chapter six commence! A short (_short_) chapter but a good one for wrapping things up. I apologize for my writing in the action scene - I can't really write action and, honestly, action gets boring to read after awhile - but that scene was the main point of this chapter so I had to include it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and rate and review if you'd like! Also, if you wouldn't mind, could you check out my new story, _Why Wonder? _(You can check the story out if you click on my name.) Much appreciated if you do!

* * *

As Harley is about to pull the trigger, smiling ever so slightly while doing so, Batman suddenly kicks the gun from Harley's hands. As she begins to register what is happening, Batman rushes for the gun as Harley notices it.

"Nuh-uh, Bats, this is _my_ time. Nothing's gonna screw it up!"

Harley reaches for the gun, but as she grabs it, Batman throws it out of her hands and grabs it himself. Harley attempts to hit him to retrieve the gun to no avail. Harley runs around Batman, grabbing the gun from his hands but he quickly retrieves it, running out of the warehouse in an attempt to escape from Harley's "show." Harley chases after Batman, furious at her initial plan failing. As he shoots his Bat-Claw on to the roof of a building not too far from the warehouse, Harley climbs up the ladder, reaching it shortly after Batman does.

"Why do ya always gotta make things harder for me? You just wanna kill me too, don't ya? You don't want me to ever be happy!" Harley yells, running towards Batman and punching him. She continues to hit him before he pushes her back in an attempt to glide away, but she quickly kicks him on the back, causing him to fall on the rooftop.

"Harley, you're only making things harder for yourself. You will solve _nothing_ by killing me. The Joker is dead and there is nothing you can do about that." Batman says, standing up.

"I can kill you right here and be able to tell Johnny that I'll got my revenge on his dada's killer. I'll be able to finally be happy again after I kill you!" Harley says, running towards Batman in an attempt to kick him but he pushes her off, sending her to the ground. She again stands and punches Batman, hitting him in the jaw. As he recovers, she punches him twice and kicks him in the stomach, knocking him down. As she stands over him, she reaches for the gun, but Batman grabs her leg from under her, causing her to trip.

As she attempts to stand up, he kicks her down. She slides her leg, tripping him as he walks toward her. She gets up and stands over him, punching him the face and grabbing the gun. Batman recovers and kicks her, knocking her down and causing her to drop the gun, which she quickly grabs. Harley attempts to shoot him, but Batman grabs the gun from her hands and throws it off the roof. As she attempts to grab it, she scowls, turning around and punching Batman once again.

Before she can punch him for a second time, Batman grabs her fist and pushes her, sending her back, nearly falling off the roof. Harley attempts to kick Batman, but he blocks all of them. She attempts to push him over the roof but he pushes her back, sending her to the ground. As she attempts to get him, he pins her down.

"You're going to jail, Quinn. You're a threat to society and you can't be trusted."

Grunting, trying to get herself free, Harley speaks, "You're gonna take me away from Johnny too? I didn't think that you'd want to orphan a poor, innocent baby when all he got is his mama."

Bruce, surprised, thinks back to his parent's death for a moment, remembering the intense pain he felt at being orphaned at such a young age. Releasing his grip on Harley somewhat, she pushes him off of her and kicks him down, sliding down the ladder and running away. Batman attempts to grab her going down the ladder, but fails, watching her disappear into the night, disappointed at her actions but also sympathetic to her plight. Thinking it over for a moment, Batman glides away from the warehouse off into Gotham.


	7. Chapter 7

The final chapter! This story was fun to write and I hope, albeit short, fun to read! I like the Batman: Arkham City/Joker's death aftermath stories and I hope that this story did that genre justice.

Thanks for reading if you have! Constructive criticism is always appreciated and rate and review if you'd like!

**I do not own or claim to own DC Comics, Batman, Harley Quinn, Alfred Pennyworth, or the Joker. But I did create John Quinn.**

* * *

A year has passed since the incident between Harley Quinn and Batman. Batman has not since Harley Quinn since that night._  
_

A woman, with short dark hair, glasses, a winter coat, and a winter hat, walks down the streets of Gotham, heading home after a day at work. Suddenly, she is pulled into an alley by an unseen man. She attempts to scream, but she is halted by the man's hand grasping her mouth.

"What do ya got in here, pretty lady?" the man says in a gruff, mean voice, grabbing the woman's purse and going through it, leaving her mouth exposed.

"Help, somebody help me-" the woman attempts to yell, but she is again halted by the mugger's hand, who realized his mistake.

"Don't ya do that, pretty lady. We're gonna have fun." the man says, before being kicked to the ground by an unseen person.

He looks up and sees the Batman, who grabs him by the collar of his shirt and punches him as the man attempts to punch him. The man pulls out a knife but it is kicked out of his hands by Batman who again punches him, knocking him out. Batman hands the woman back her purse, who thanks him profusely.

We go back a little, up onto the roof of the building to the left of the alley Batman and the woman are standing. Harley Quinn, shadowed by the night, is watching the ordeal. Behind her back, she holds a gun. Cocking it, she whispers, "Soon."


End file.
